


Mitsukai

by adawinry



Category: Jrock, SuG (Band), ViViD (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Mitsukai means "angel" in Japanese in case someone doesn't know. It's synonym of "tenshi". And that Mitsukai/Tenshi likes Shin's dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/23512.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/23639.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/23909.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

It all started, when he was seeing her every day. In shop, when he went to the studio, for band practice, anywhere. Coincidence? Or maybe fate? Propably the later, because he started to see her in his dreams. But she always disappeared, when he wanted to get close to her, so after few times, he realised it's not "she", it's "he". Yes, beautifull young boy. He named him Mitsukai, because he appeared as an angel in his dreams. Bandmates said, Mitsukai desn't exist, because he disappeared so quickly, they couldn't see him. Sometimes Shin doubted himself. But one time, Ryoga saw Angel by accident. But he disappeard as fast as usual. Since that day they wondered, why he's afraid of them. Especially the musicians from major bands. One time, when Shin was passing by Kai on the street, Mitsukai almost broke his legs running away from them. And when vocalist met Takeru in a shop, he crashed into a pile of tomato soup cans, threw cassier almost all money from his wallet and dissapeared. He did it so fast SuG's vocalist didn't even notice that and still went on about Rainbow Bunny from some cartoon or Rainbow Bunny's Rainbow Scooter. Shin quickly got rid of Takeru, but he did not catch Angel.  
One evening he was going back home and saw him again. Mitsukai had his hair tied in a ponytail, like he used to, and his black eyes were looking somewhere else, when he was walking on the other side of the street. Shin thought he can finally catch Angel and at least ask him about his name. And he felt that strange feeling, that he saw him somewhere. He went to the other side of the street. Mitsukai turned around, hearing his footsteps, with fear in his eyes.  
\- No, wait! I only want to talk with you! - called Shin, but Mitsukai already started to run. Shin sighted and started to chase him, but he lost him again.  
He stopped. Then looked into the stars. That person irritated him with the way he was uncatchable. Then he felt someone's presence.  
\- Shin, what are you doing here? - asked Iv, approaching his a little tired friend. - You were chasing that Angel of yours again?  
\- Yes - replied Shin and turned around, now facing the bassist. - Why he's so afraid of me?  
\- He's afraid of everyone from PSC - explained Iv. - That's really weird.  
\- Where's Ko-ki? You two are alway together - noticed Shin.  
\- I made him sleeping tea - answered Iv.  
\- So? - vocalist calmed down. - He fell asleep?  
\- Yeah, he's asleep - Iv sighted. - I can rest at least for one evening. You know, that tea is really usefull if you're with somebody as horny as Kouki.  
\- You're creping me out sometimes - said Shin.  
\- Yeah, I know - Iv smiled. - Walk you to your home?  
\- No, I'm gonna go to the park - replied Shin. Iv noded, then waved him good-bye. Vocalist went in his direction.  
When he was approaching the park, and all he had to do was to cross a street, he heard a voice.  
\- Shin, look out! - somebody called. Vocalist snapped out from his daydreaming, to look for that person, who called him, only to see bright light of an incoming car...

* * *

  
Shin someone's arm wrapping around him, then he rolled with that someone to the sidewalk. He blinked. He saw pair of scared eyes belonging to no one other than his Angel. Car, that almost hit him, didn't even stop.  
\- Mitsukai? - asked Shin, sitting on a sidewalk.  
\- Shin, could you watch for yourself a little more? - asked Angel with a low voice. - And don't scare me so much?  
\- You're afraid of me anyway - said Shin.  
\- It's not like that - disagreed Mitsukai. - I'm scarred that if someone from PSC sees me, they'll tell Takeru that I didn't leave the town and he'll start coming to my house again. And he'll want to... You know, what that pervert wants, right? And he's not gentle. Believe me. That's why I left the band. To run away from that idiot.  
\- You're Mitsuru? - asked Shin. Now he knew, why he seemed familiar to him.  
\- Right, you're from ViViD, so you didn't know me for too long - noticed Mitsuru  
\- You were running away from me, because I'm from PSC? - it only came across to Shin. - Takeru is a complete idiot. I would never give you away! I also know that he's more horny than Ko-ki. You think he came only to you?  
\- I thought so - said Mitsuru. - Good you didn't agree, you'd regret this. I spent one night with him and then he thinks I'm his property.  
\- No wonder you left the band - said Shin. - Wanna walk with me around the park?  
\- If you want to - Mitsuru smiled and gave Shin his hand, to help him get up.  
They were walking for a few minutes, but only now, Mitsuru decided to speak first.  
\- Why did you want to talk with me so much? - he asked. Shin looked at him, embarassed.  
\- You wouldn't wonder, why someone is running away from you? - he replied.  
\- At some point I'd begon to wonder - answered Mitsuru.  
\- At some point you stopped running away, when it was just me - noticed Shin. - Today, you ran away from Ivu, right?  
Mitsuru stopped. He looked at Shin and smiled lightly.  
\- You know, I wanted to approach you - he said, then started to walk again. - But I was afraid, you'll tell about me Takeru.  
\- Takeru is a fool - repeated Shin. - You need to be treated gently, like a delicate precious.  
\- Precious? - asked Mitsuru. - What are you trying to tell me?  
\- That since one of those days I saw you in a shop, you're appearing in my dreams - answered Shin and looked Mitsuru straight in the eye. - Is it enough, or do I have to say something about you angelic beauty?  
They stopped. Wind got stronger and messed aroung with hair of both calm Shin and shocked Mitsuru.  
\- Mitsukai, you do exist and you're standing in front of me - whispered Shin, embracing Mitsuru. - Your name is Mitsuru and you were SuG's drummer. I knew about you for so long, but fate just now crossed our paths.  
\- I can tell, you're vocalist - also whispered Mitsuru. - But Mitsuru is really my name?  
\- I hope I'll know it soon - Shin played with drummer's hair. He smiled lightly and kissed him. Mitsuru embraced Shin in his waist and gave back his kiss. He stepped back, looking at him for a while, the he was the one kissing him.  
When they both were already lying ona a couch in Shin's home, and playing with eachother's hair, they comepletely forgot that few hours earlier they didn't knew their real names, ans vocalist did not know, who's his Angel.

* * *

  
Shin went into practice room, humming "Precious". Rest of the band looked at him surprised.  
\- Why are you so happy? - asked Ryoga. Shin smiled lightly.  
\- Let's just say I found my way to heaven - he replied.  
\- You'll be in hell if we won't start now - said Reno.  
\- I'd doubt I'll let that happen - said Mitsuru, while standing in the doorway.  
\- B...b...but...it's...Mitsuru? - mumbled Reno, not knowing what to do with himself.  
\- Mitsuru is your Angel? - asked Ko-ki, who was feeling drowsy, behind his drumset. Maybe Iv made him that tea again.  
\- Yeah - Shin smiled again. - He can stay here, right?  
\- If he won't defocus you - Reno shrugged. Mitsuru sat on the couch, having his eyes set on Shin.  
Suddenly, the door opened wide. Takeru without question barged in.  
\- Mitsuru, you're alive. How cool - Takeru smiled in a little perverted way. Mitsuru curled, like he was trying to protect himself.  
\- Takeru, go away - Shin approached Takeru and looked at him from above.  
\- Shin, what's going on? - Reno was completely confused.  
\- Your stupid vocalist claimed what's mine - explained Takeru.  
Shin sighted, turned around, then hit Takeru with his fist at full force. SuG's vocalist lost his balance and fallen on the floor, touching his injured lip after a while. Mitsuru stood up and run to Shin, who was still shaking, while rest of ViViD froze in shock.  
\- Mitsuru is not your property - said Shin. - He's not a thing. He's a living human. You should finally learn to respect people's feelings. Now go away as I told you to.  
\- A...a...a...yes - Takeru got up quickly, and gone so fast, he almost hit the door. Shin sighted deeply and smilled a liitle teasingly.  
\- Something tells me, Mitsukai, that Takeru won't get close to you anymore - he said to Mitsuru. - So? Shall we start that practice?  
Reno only noded his head.

The end


End file.
